


Every Family Has One

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [19]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 19: Haunted HouseFandom: The Haunting of Hill HouseComing back to Hill House as adults, Shirley Crain and her siblings look back at how weird she was as a kid and how some stereotypes are actually true.Oneshot/drabble
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Every Family Has One

Shirley Crain sighed a little bit as she got down on her hands and knees, pulling the box out from underneath her bed. She wasn't sure how she felt being here. It seemed unreal. They had gotten out of the house so quickly when she was no older than twelve--and she'd only been the second-oldest so she doubted the others besides Steve remembered this place too well. It was just how she'd left it. 

Inside the box were a bunch of toys. Little plastic ponies, actually. 

"Huh." She leaned back on her heels slightly, surveying the toys. "Guess I was a horse girl."

Next to her, her sister Theo smirked. "Oh yeah. You were totally the weird horse girl. Luke!" She turned a little to the open door to call to their little brother and his subsequent twin Nell too. "Guys, come see how weird Shirley was, remember this?" 

Luke, all hunched shoulders and soft eyes, smiled. His smile was a little more like a smile and less like a smirk. "Horse girl," he said wisely. "Every family has one."

Nell poked her head in too to see what was going on--she, along with Luke, were the youngest two. They more or less doted on them. With her was Steve, the oldest brother, the only one older than Shirley. 

"You can’t just say 'every family has one'." Shirley frowned and sat up more, crossing her arms and looking at her siblings with pursed lips. "That’s like saying every family has a gay kid, which we don’t so…"

Nell looked at Theo. 

Luke looked at Theo. 

Even Steve looked at Theo. 

And Theo just smirked again. Okay then. 


End file.
